Kyle's Adventure Series
KYLE'S ADVENTURE SERIES an upcoming adventure series to be created by kyle akers on youtube and google+ THE INFINITY SQUAD MEMBERS : * Kyle Akers (team leader/main protagonist) * Marceline the vampire queen (co leader) * princess bubblegum * finn the human * jake the dog * lumpy space princess * mordecai * rigby * pops * benson * skips * muscle man * high five ghost * jenny wakeman * brad * tuck * sheldon * danny phantom * sam manson * tucker foley * jazz fenton * arnold * gerold * sid * stinky * euegene * harold * rhonda * phoebe * helga * brandy harrington * mr.whiskers * uncle grandpa * mr.gus * pizza steve * giant realistic flying tiger * crash bandicoot * coco bandicoot * aku aku * crunch * timmy turner * cosmo & wanda * poof * chloe * sparky * jimmy neutron * cindy vortex * sheen estevez * carl wheezer * libby folfax * mary katherine * nod * ronin * mub & grub * ginormica * dr.cockroach * B.O.B * the missing link * insectosaurus * sonic * tails * knuckles * shadow * silver * blaze * amy rose * cream * vector the crocodile * charmy the bee * espio the chameleon * chiro * antari * sparks * gibson * nova * otto VILLAINS : * mandrake (main antagonist) * the skeleton king * dr.eggman * dr.neo cortex * uka uka * nina cortex * denzel crocker * professor calamidus * vlad plasmius * foop ADVENTURES : season 1 * kyle's adventures of epic * kyle's adventures of road to el dorado * kyle and the infinity squad meets the swan princess * kyle and the infinity squad gets tangled * kyle learns how to train your dragon * kyle and the infinity squad's quest for camelot * kyle meets osmosis jones * kyle's adventures of sleeping beauty * kyle meets aladdin * kyle meets shrek * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of the black cauldron * kyle meets hercules * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of beauty and the beast * kyle meets big hero six * kyle gets brave * kyle meets wreck it ralph * kyle meets tarzan * kyle meets robin hood * kyle vs. gremlins * kyle gets frozen * kyle meets mulan * kyle meets the little mermaid * kyle meets Anastasia (season 1 finale) season 2 * kyle's adventures of shrek 2 * kyle's adventures of monsters vs. aliens * kyle and the infinity squad goes back to the future * kyle, the thief and the coppler * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of the ant bully * kyle and the infinity squad gets frozen fever * kyle meets Thor * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of my little pony : equestria girls * kyle's adventures of the nightmare before Christmas * kyle meets John carter * kyle and marceline's adventures of the swan princess 2 * kyle's adventures of man of steel * mars attacks Kyle and the infinity squad * Kyle's adventures of avatar * kyle meets the lion king * kyle's adventures of the return of jafar * kyle's adventures of the little mermaid 2 * kyle and the infinity squad meets the avengers (season 2 finale) TV SHOWS : * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of adventure time * kyle and the infinity squad meets danny phantom * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of hey Arnold! * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of sonic boom * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of gravity falls * kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of regular show * kyle and the infinity squad meets uncle grandpa *Kyle and the infinity squad's adventures of teen titans *